This invention relates generally to the field of support pillows, and in particular to covers for support pillows. More specifically, the invention relates to removable covers for support pillows so that a single support pillow can be modified simply by substituting one cover with another cover.
Support pillows have gained widespread acceptance in a variety of applications. For example, support pillows are now commonly used to support infants and babies in certain positions. Support pillows are also used to provide back support, to facilitate nursing, to support objection in front of a person, and the like. Such uses are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134; 5,661,861; 6,038,720; 6,055,687; 6,119,873; and 5,546,620, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Some support pillows are constructed of a filler material that is stuffed into a fabric shell. This shell may be completely closed, such as with a sewn seam, to prevent the filler material from inadvertently being removed. The fabric shell may be decorated with a variety of colors and/or patterns.
This invention is related to covers for these and other types of support pillows so that the decorative and/or utilitarian functionally of such pillows may to easily be varied.